It is known that a cellular phone is a wireless telephone that utilizes a system of low-powered radio transmitters, with each transmitter covering a distinct geographical area and computer equipment to switch a call from one area to another, thus enabling broad-scale portable phone service. The cellular phone often combines communication, digital photography, and video game functions, PDA, and video game functions.
Typically, cellular phone users carry their respective cellular phone with them wherever they go, at work, play, and even at home. Like many other utilitarian devices, cell phones have become a fashion statement, i.e., a reflection of the user's personality. This is exemplified by the vast array of available colors, styles, feature options, ring tones, and accessories that can be purchased. One common type of accessory is a cell phone case, which serves as a protective cover. The cell phone case is often provided for cellular phones to reduce the possibility of damaging the cellular phone from inadvertent contact with liquids, inadvertent drops, corrosion in high humidity environments, etc.
Often, the cell phone case is not water resistant, very dense, or otherwise sealed to prevent damage to the sensitive electronics that make up the cellular phone. Hence, accidents such as submersion of the cellular phone in water at a pool or at a beach are common place, and these accidents may end up rendering the cellular phone unusable or irretrievable. Moreover, the outer surfaces of the cellular phone are often made from materials that can be easily scratched. Furthermore, the cellular phone is often carried by hand or retained in a garment pocket, which increases the risk of the cellular phone falling into a body of water or shock damage from hitting a hard surface.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.